To Help A Family
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: It has been a month since Shane McMahon's death and the McMahon family is not doing to well. They are fighting and can not stand to be around each other. WWE superstars and Divas avoid them in fear of losing their jobs. But, Shawn, Cena, Kelly, and Layla are going to try and help them. Sequel to A Legacy Cut Short!
1. The Plan

It had been a month since the accident that had taken Shane's life. Vince, Linda, Paul, and Stephanie had tried to get back to the way things where, but not all was the same. They where fighting a lot more. Vince and Paul would sometime get into a fist fight while Linda and Stephanie would start slapping each other. The WWE superstars saw the McMahon family was falling apart, but no one tried to help them. They where afraid they would lose their jobs. Everyone knew the McMahon family had still not gotten over Shane's death, but it was tarring them apart. Someone needed to help them. Shawn figured after his match with Batista he would talk to Triple H and see if there was a way to help them. John Cena was going to try and talk to Vince, Kelly Kelly was going to talk to Linda, and Layla was going to talk to Stephanie. The worst that could happen to any of them was they would be fired. This family was in need of some help; Batista and John thought if they let this go they would be letting Shane down.

John, Shawn, Kelly, and Layla where sitting in John's locker room discussing their plan. The whole McMahon family would be at the show tonight, but Triple H would be the only one on camera. Linda, Vince, and Stephanie could not keep in character when they where around each other. Sometimes they couldn't even be in the same room. Things where bad and they needed to stop it before someone got seriously hurt or killed. Vince had ended up firing Cody, Randy, and Ted because he blamed them for Shane's death and could not look at murders every time he came to the show. Bob, Ted Sr., and Dusty had tried to talk to Vince, but he had ignored them and even banned them from WWE live events.

"We need to stop them. Each of them are out of control." John said.

"I know. They have been like this ever since the funeral." Kelly said.

"Well, of course they have been upset since the funeral. They had to bury Shane, but I will admit this needs to stop. Vince fired Randy, Cody, and Ted today because he blamed them for Shane's death. The driver of the tractor trailer is the one who hit the car and Shane was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Sadly that mistake took his life." Shawn explained.

"Someone needs to let them know that Shane would not want them to be acting like this. It is having a bad effect on this business. Paul and Vince can not stand being in the same room together…Linda and Stephanie are the same way." Layla said.

"Their marriages are starting to pay for it to. Shane was the glue that held this family together. If we lose our jobs then so be it. I consider the McMahon's apart of my family and seeing how Shane's death has torn them apart makes me feel like we have failed in some way. I feel like I failed them because I let them become the way they are and have not stopped them. I feel like I failed Shane as well; Shane would want me to help Paul and his family get over his death, but instead I sat back and watched his family self destruct." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you have not let Vince, Linda, Steph, or Paul down. You would not have let Shane down either. I'm sure he is watching over his family and is not happy with their behavior. He may have been a little mad that people have let this go, but he must he happy we are going to do something about this." John said putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Okay so I'm going to talk to Linda. Shawn's going to talk to Paul. John you have Vince and I have Stephanie." Layla said.

"Yes, I know for a fact Linda is going to be here early. So Kelly once you see her you will have to talk to her. Stephanie will be coming sometime before the show starts. Vince and Paul will be here when the show starts. They will be hard for us to corner, John. I know for a fact Paul hates to talk about his feelings." Shawn said.

"I do not care if we have to tie them down to a chair. We are going to talk to them about this. If we have to bring up how Shane would feel if he was here. I want them to see what is happening. Then we will lock them in a room together and they can't come out until they have made up. I do not want this to be the end of the McMahon family."

"How are we going to know when they arrive?" Kelly asked.

"I have crew members and some superstars looking out for them." John explained. His phone started to go off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the message. The message was from John Morrison.

"_John, Linda just showed up here. I think Kelly should talk to her now she seems to be in a good mood. Until the others show up."_

Cena sent a quick reply to Morrison and turned to Kelly and said, "Linda's here. You're up." She nodded and left to go find Linda.

**~~^^What do you think? I thought of the idea just now; how would the McMahon's handle Shane's death? Would they get over it? Would they blame each other? Well, please R&R. Next chapter will be Kelly's talk with Linda. I randomly picked divas because I do not like any of the ones who are around now, but I know Cena would help. And of course Shawn is going to help his best friend Triple H out.~~^^**


	2. Helping Linda

Kelly had been looking for Linda for over an hour; it was hard since the

arena was so big. Kelly was not sure how she was going to approach the subject of her family with Linda since she had to bring up Shane. None of the McMahon's ever talked about Shane anymore. They would not let anyone in the WWE mention his name; much like they did not mention Chris Benoit's name anymore. No one knew why it is not like Shane had done anything bad, but they where all still in denial. Kelly finally spotted Linda going into the GM's office. She quickly followed.

"Mrs. McMahon! Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, Kelly. What can I do for you?" Linda asked.

"Well, I am not sure how to approach this subject with you. You may fire me, but I am okay with that. All I want to do is help."

"Help? Help with what? I need to have a little more information here, Kelly." Linda said. She was starting to get annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about your family and…Shane." Kelly said hesitantly.

"I have nothing to say about my family! I have nothing to say about Shane either! How dare you bring my son into this! You have no right saying his name!" Linda yelled with tears in her eyes.

"You think Shane would like they way you guys where acting? You think Shane wouldn't want you to help each other? Shane would not want you to fall apart like this. What would he think?"

"What would it matter? Shane's dead! He's dead…my little boy would be disappointed in us…I don't want that. I never wanted that…I'm not even sure what me and Vince or me and Steph fight about most of the time."

"At least you are starting to see what is happening. Layla is going to talk to Stephanie when they show up. John is going to talk to Vince; I wish him luck and Shawn is going to talk to Paul. We are thinking you guys are blaming each other for Shane's death or are still in denial." Kelly said.

"It's hard walking into Titan and not think about him. It takes me a while to realize he will not be joining us in meetings or coming to visit me in my office. I think Vince and I fight about going into Titan and work. I refuse to go half the time because every time I walk in their I think about him. Its hard to forget him."

"Why would you want to forget him? Shane was kind, sweet, smart, funny. He was awesome and if you forget about him it will just cause you more pain. You have to remember the good times with him. That will help you get over the hurt, but it will take time. Right now you and your family need to get on the same page…if you don't you will never get over Shane's death." Kelly said. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"Vince wont listen to me. Stephanie will not listen. Paul kind of listens to me, but we don't really talk that much. Only about business. They will not hear me out; that is how this whole thing started. I tried to help Vince. He was taking Shane's death hard and fired Randy, Cody, and Ted. So I said lets remember all the good times we had with him and Vince's flipped. He said he barely had any because he was always on the road and when he was home I would always hog Shane. How can I hog our son? Shane played with him when he was little, but once Shane got older he started to distance himself from Vince." Linda explained.

"I see. Did you try to explain this to him?"

"No, I tried, but he would hear none of it. You know how Vince is…after that we started fighting all the time…Then me and Steph would get into it because she blamed me for Vince always being in a foul mood. Paul would stand up for me and defend me, but Stephanie would get mad that he wasn't siding with her. Vince then got mad at Paul because of the way he would scream at Steph. Then Vince realized all this fighting started when I tried to talk to him about Shane…he said we are never aloud to talk about him again. I think he blames Shane…I don't know how he can do that. Shane was the best son we could ever ask for."

"Linda, I'm not sure how he could say that. You will have to talk to Vince, but I would wait until after John tries to talk to him. His plan after that involved us locking you guys into a room together and we wouldn't let you out until you all made up." Kelly said.

"Well, that is what its going to take. Vince, Paul, and Stephanie are hard headed. Stephanie took after Vince. Shane…well he took after me a lot of people said…" Linda said. "Thanks. But I think you should go I have something's to find."

Kelly nodded and left. As she opened the door she walked right into Stephanie. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Stephanie!"

"Stay out of my way!" Stephanie snapped; obviously she was in a bad mood.

Kelly nodded. Once she was away from Stephanie she took out her phone and texted Layla.

"_I got through to Linda! She sees what is happening to her family and is going to try and fix it. Stephanie just arrived; she seems to be in a bad mood. Good Luck, Lay!" _

**~~**Here is the second chapter. Kelly managed to get through to Linda! Will Layla be able to get through to Stephanie? Or will she be fired? Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow!**~~**


	3. Getting through to Steph

"_I got through to Linda! She sees what is happening to her family and is going to try and fix it. Stephanie just arrived; she seems to be in a bad mood. Good Luck, Lay!"_

Layla looked at the text message she had just gotten from Kelly. Of course Stephanie was in a bad mood; she was rarely ever in a good mood anymore. The last time Layla saw Stephanie smile was when Steph, Shane, and herself where all hanging out backstage. Layla had tears in her eyes as she remembered that day.

'I cant think about that now!' Layla thought sternly. 'I have to get through to Stephanie!'

Layla walked toward the GM's office and heard Linda and Stephanie shouting at each. Obviously Linda was trying to get Stephanie to see what was happening to their family, but Stephanie wasn't having any of it.

"Please, Stephanie, listen to me! Shane would not want us to act like this! He would hate to see his family like this!" Linda screamed.

"Do not mention his name! Shane is dead! Shane cant think of anything anymore!" Stephanie shot back. Layla couldn't believe the way Stephanie was acting.

"All of this started when I asked your father about how he was feeling! I'm sorry I don't like seeing my family lost in their grief after my only son was killed! We cant forget about Shane! Not with all of the memories we have of him! We have to remember all the good times! Yes, he may be dead and we will always remember how that happened, but we had a lot of good times with him!"

"I don't need to listen to this." Stephanie said. Layla figured now would be a good time to interfere.

"Actually, I think you should." Layla said standing in front of the door.

"Move." Stephanie growled.

"No. You need to listen to what your mother is saying. Kelly had just made her see the error of her ways and now she wants her family back. I see you do not want to honor your brother's memory. You would rather forget about him; thinking that is easier then remembering things you will never get to do again because he is no longer around." Layla said.

"I will always honor my brother's memory! Do not butt into things you know nothing about!"

"I know about this! It is not only affect your family! It is affecting all of us! We where all friends with Shane! I miss your brother all the time. I remember the last day we hung out. It was me, you, and him. We where messing around and playing a joke on Paul. But instead your father came in and the bucket we put on top of the door landed on him. Shane covered for me and you, but in the end we owned up. That was the last time I saw you smile." Layla said. Stephanie had a small smile on her face, but she was also crying.

"I will never forget that day. It was the last day me and Shane really got to play a prank. The week after that he was busy with meetings and the following Monday he got into that accident that…killed him…" Stephanie said.

"You guys can not fight like this. It is affecting everyone. We all miss Shane; no one can replace him in our hearts. You cant go on like this. If you do then it will tare you all apart. Shawn and John are going to talk to Vince and Paul. We wanted to help; we felt like if we let you guys go then we would have failed Shane."

"You guys could never fail Shane. He never thought bad about any of you or us…If anyone failed it has been us. But know we can make things right, but I know whoever is talking to my dad is going to have a hard time getting through to him. He does not want to have any conversations about Shane. He was in an interview a while back and left because the interviewer asked him how we where doing after my brothers death. Paul is going to be the same why. Neither want to talk about him because it brings up bad memories."

"What bad memories does Paul have with Shane?" Linda asked.

"When dad and Paul had that contract signing Paul had to throw Shane off of the stage. When we first got married Shane and Paul didn't really like each other so they fought a lot. They hurt each other a lot and could never be in the same room. I know dad's problem with it…"

"Vince, care about Shane a lot. I know he feels like he was making up for not being their when he was younger, but he was always their when Shane really needed him. He blames himself, Steph. He thought he was there for Shane this time around when he needed him." Linda explained.

"No one knew that was going to happen. Shane didn't know they where going to get into an accident. No one knew Shane would be killed. You all thought they where stuck in traffic and running late. No one could have helped them. I blame the driver of the truck; he should not have pulled out in front of them. I am sure he saw them, but he thought he could make it. Randy is not to blame…he may have been driving, but he tried to avoid the truck. There was nothing Cody or Ted could have done. Vince was only taking his anger out on people he thought could of done something." Layla said.

"He wanted someone to pay for Shane's death." Stephanie whispered.

"Exactly. The driver got away with it because everyone thought Randy was speeding, but he wasn't and no one would believe him because he was barely hurt and the others where…"

"I am so sorry, mom! I never meant anything I did or said! I was just upset and angry…I cant believe Shane is gone and I still cant…" Stephanie cried. Linda hugged her daughter and tried to comfort her. Layla decided to leave. Their was nothing left for her to do. It was up to the guys now; and they had the hard part.

Convincing Paul Levesque and Vince McMahon they where wrong.

_** ~~~Layla had gotten through to Stephanie, even though it was mostly Linda. Next up is either Vince or Paul. I am not sure who would be the easier of the two to convince. Sorry for not updating on Sunday. I had to work and it was really busy since it was Father's Day and yesterday I just couldn't think of anything. Please REVIEW~~~ **_


	4. NOTE!

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I found another fic website for bands and was on there a lot! I will try and update my remaining stories. It may take a while for me to think of an idea as to how to continue since I haven't written or read them in a while. Again I am so sorry and hope all of you forgive me! I will understand if you do not!


	5. A Rough Patch

Shawn was waiting for Paul to show up to the stadium. He now had to try and convince his best friend to move past his brother-in-law's death and help his family return to a normal life. It was hard because whenever they did an interview outside of the WWE the McMahons where always asked about Shane's death and always had to relieve those horrible moments. Even though it had been a month no one would leave them alone long enough for them to grieve.

Paul and Vince didn't really like showing weakness so they probably still holding back tears and their sadness so no one would know. Now came the time for them to confront their grief and move past it.

'Yeah, like that will be easy. Paul will probably rather beat me to a bloody pulp then talk about his feelings.' Shawn thought and he knew it was true.

"Hey, Shawnie! What are you doing out here?" Paul asked as he walked up to Shawn.

"Waiting for you, Paul. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Paul asked.

'It's now or never.' Shawn thought. "About Shane."

Paul froze. He did not want to talk about Shane; there was nothing to talk about. Shane was gone; dead. And there was no changing that. No matter how hard he wished he could. Paul wished it was him in the car with Randy, Cody, and Ted. Maybe that way Shane would still be here and doing what he loved to do.

"I have nothing to say about Shane!" Paul snapped.

"You have to move on from his death! You and all the McMahons have no grieved his death! You have all kept your emotions hidden and refuse to talk about them! It's gotten so bad that no one can be around you guys and you hate anyone who even mentions Shane's name!" Shawn yelled.

Paul looked at Shawn and Shawn saw a look of pure hatred. He never saw Paul look at him this way before and it shocked him. Even when they had fought and gotten into arguments Paul had never looked at him this way before. He looked like he was going to throw a punch.

"That is not true!" Paul snarled.

"Oh stop lying, Paul! You know it's the truth! Linda and Stephanie have both seen what has happened and are willing to fix everything!"

"There is nothing that needs fixing!" Paul yelled. "We have no problems! Everything is fine!"

"Here you go lying again! You guys cannot stay in the same room together because you all start yelling and screaming at each other! You won't even talk about-"

Shawn never finished his sentence because Paul had punched him in the face. Shawn fell to the floor and watched as his friend stalked off down the hallway; yelling at anyone in his way.

'Well that did go according to plan.' Shawn thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for not updating guys! I couldn't figure out how to continue and I am sorta not really into the WWE anymore. It has gotten boring to me. But, I will finish this fic for those of you who are still reading this and waiting for an update.


End file.
